


I'll Use You as a Warning Sign

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Agent Ava Sharpe, F/F, One shot?, Smut, Vigilante AU, Vigilante Legends, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Sara nodded as a calendar appeared, overlaying the photograph.  “I missed that.  Good work, Gideon.”  She rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “One more thing.”  She pressed her back against the wall.  “There was a note, and my bank account had half a million transferred into it this morning.”  She causally held up the note in question.  “I have three days to ‘eliminate the target’.”Ray whistled and sat his coffee down on the desk, peering at the note in Sara’s hand.  “Half a million?  Do you think it’s The League?”She shook her head.  “No, The League hasn’t contacted me in years.  That break was as clean as I could ever hope to get.”Zari took a bite of the donut she had carefully selected from the box.  “So, someone out there knows that you’re the Canary and hired you to take out this Sharpe woman?”  She talked around the food in her mouth as she chewed.





	1. It's a Total Eclipse of Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda have an idea for a second chapter...not sure when it's coming as I focus on the High School AU, but this is my back up when I need a break sooooo...let me know if you like!

Sara glanced from her boarding pass to the numbers above the seats as she walked down the aisle. Finally, she found her row and barely stifled a groan as she realized she had the middle seat. Quickly stowing her carry on she sat, but didn’t bother to settle in seeing that whomever had the window seat hadn’t boarded yet. Leaning back, she quickly stowed her backpack under the seat in front of her. As she looked towards the nose of the plane, Sara spotted a tall blonde headed her direction. The woman’s eyes drifted towards her as she counted off the rows. Their eye’s met briefly and Sara knew she was definitely one of her seat mates. Sara tilted her head as she studied the woman. _ She’s for sure the window seat. _

The woman held up her boarding pass as though she needed to prove that she was in the right spot. “I’m sorry. I’ve got the window seat.” 

Sara quickly stood and stepped into the aisle-way so the tall blonde could grab her seat. “Did you have a carry on?” Sara nodded to the overhead bin. 

The woman hummed as she shook her head and pushed her messenger bag under the seat in front of her. “I checked my bag. One less thing to deal with when we disembark.” 

Sara quickly retook her seat. “Yeah, but then you have to wait at the terminal for them to unload the plane.” She paused then held out her hand and offered the woman a warm smile. “I’m Elaine by the way.” 

The woman’s expression stayed neutral, but she took the offered hand. “Ava.” As she spoke Sara watched as she undid the top two buttons of her shirt allowing the collar to flair open. “I don’t mean to be blunt, but I’m not really in the mood to chat.” 

“Of course, I promise I’ll do my best not to be annoying.” She offered the most charming smile she could muster as a man flopped into the aisle seat after forcing his almost too large bag into the overhead. She refocused her attention on the man next to her and offered her hand and a smile exactly as she had with the woman. “I’m Elaine.” 

He returned her smile and took her hand, but by the time he said his name she had already tuned him out. Sara pulled out her phone and fired off a quick message before shifting it into airplane mode. 

Legends  
  
**Today** 8:25 PM  
Target Engaged

~~~ 

_ 48 _ _ Hours earlier... _

Sara strutted into the command center hidden below the Waverider café. “Good morning, Team.” 

Ray was the first to turn his chair around and greet her. “Good Morning, Sara!” He held up his mug of what Sara suspected was a butter laden cup of coffee. 

Zari was hunched over a terminal and initially Sara thought she was researching something on the computer, but as she approached it became more apparent that she was actually asleep. Sara dropped a box of donuts on the desk next to Zari’s head making sure it made as much noise as possible when it came into contact with the desktop. “I’m awake.” Zari’s head snapped up and she swiped at what might have been a little drool at the corner of her mouth. 

“You are now.” Sara circled the other woman and dropped a jump drive next to the box of donuts. “I need you and Gideon to take a look at this. It showed up at my apartment yesterday afternoon.” 

Leaning back Zari stretched before picking up the drive and rolling it between her knuckles. “Any idea what’s on it?” 

“Yeah, I used the secure laptop you gave me.” Sara’s hands rested on her hips. “It’s a very complete file on Ava Sharpe.” Sara took the drive back and slid it into the USB port as another woman came around the corner. 

Ray’s brow furrowed as a woman’s picture popped up on the main screen. “Should that name mean something to us?” He turned to look at Sara as he spoke. 

“Not yet.” Sara started to pace in front of the terminal. “However, as you review the file, I think you’ll find that we should have known her by now.” The woman’s photo was clearly from an ID of some sort, her expression was stoic. “I have two main concerns, first is how ** that ** found its way to my apartment and second where we can find Ms. Sharpe.” 

The second woman moved directly in front of the screen as Sara spoke looked up at the screen. She sipped from her mug and squinted her eyes. Without saying a word, she bumped Zari aside way and leaned over the keyboard. After several keystrokes she stood up straight again. “Well, whomever sent you this file included her schedule for the next two weeks.” 

Sara nodded as a calendar appeared, overlaying the photograph. “I missed that. Good work, Gideon.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “One more thing.” She pressed her back against the wall. “There was a note, and my bank account had half a million transferred into it this morning.” She causally held up the note in question. “I have three days to ‘eliminate the target’.” 

Ray whistled and sat his coffee down on the desk, peering at the note in Sara’s hand. “Half a million? Do you think it’s The League?” 

She shook her head. “No, The League hasn’t contacted me in years. That break was as clean as I could ever hope to get.” 

Zari took a bite of the donut she had carefully selected from the box. “So, someone out there knows that you’re the Canary and hired you to take out this Sharpe woman?” She talked around the food in her mouth as she chewed. 

Sara nodded and looked up at the screen again. “So, here’s what we know. Ava officially works for the Department of Defense, but if you go looking you won’t be able to find her exact department or position.” Sara skimmed the calendar. “And she’ll be flying out of Ronald Reagan into La Guardia in two days. Let’s assume she has a meeting based upon this itinerary.” Sara chewed her bottom lip as she formulated a plan. “Zari, I want you and Mick ready to fly. Gideon, I want you to book flights for those two into New York as soon as possible and get me to DC.” She pointed at the schedule on the screen. “Then, get me on her flight out of Ronald Reagan.” 

“Sara, are you really going to do it?” His expression was full of concern. “Are you going to kill her?” Ray cleared his throat. “You left that life behind, it’s not who you are anymore.” 

“I don’t know. If this information is to be believed she’s responsible for the deaths of hundreds.” Sara clasped her hands together then tilted her head towards the main screen. “That said, let’s gather as much information as we can about her. See if anything in this file has been doctored to make me...” She paused before correcting herself. “Us believe she’s a terrible person so I’ll complete the hit.” Sighing Sara’s eyes drifted across her team. “Ray, in the meantime see if you can backtrack the funds that found their way into my account.” Standing upright again she started towards the exit. “Let’s get to work, Legends!”

~~~ 

Sara was thankful that they were already twenty minutes into the hour-long flight as the man next to her continued to chatter away. “I’m on my way home to see my girlfriend.” He smiled and dug his phone out of his pocket and started to push through his gallery of pictures. “How about you? Have a boyfriend back home.” Keeping her cheery demeanor, she shook her head. “Fiancée? Husband?” 

“Nah, gloriously single.” She sighed and leaned back into her seat. “I have a work convention to attend.” 

He then nodded to the impassive woman who was staring out the window. “What about you?” 

“Hmmm...?” Ava looked back at them and tilted her head to the side. “Oh, I’m not really the husband kind.” 

Sara hummed to herself and gave Ava a quick once over. _ That wasn’t in the file. _ Her eye trailed over the woman, seeing her in a new light. Unable to stop herself, Sara inquired. “Girlfriend? Wife?” 

“No. I don’t really have a lot of free time.” She lifted one of her shoulders non-chalantly. “Or at least that’s what my ex said when she packed up and moved out.” 

The man in the aisle seat sucked in a breath. “Ouch.” 

Ava adjusted the seatbelt in her lap. “Well, she wasn’t wrong.” Sara watched Ava as her attention shifted back to the window. “Sometimes things seem more important than they really are.” The other woman’s voice seemed to be talking to someone that wasn’t there, and then she remembered that she wasn’t alone. “Next thing you know, you’re on a flight chatting up two complete strangers for absolutely no reason.” The taller woman groaned as her head hit the back of the headrest. “Sorry, I really just want to zone out for the next forty-five minutes.” Ava remained in her own little world as she loosened the tight bun at the base of her skull. 

The man next to Sara raised his brows. Once he was sure he had her attention he mouthed the words ‘government suit’ to her and shook his head. “So, I think I might pop the question...” 

Sara kept up the pleasantries, but her focus was on Ava. She was processing this new information along with what she already knew. The file Sara had been given mainly focused on Ava’s work as opposed to any kind of home life she may have had. Sara wanted to know more, needed to know when this woman was eliminated if anyone would miss her. As well as try to find out who would want her dead. It was obvious someone had compromised Sara’s identity and Ava was the key to finding out who that would be. 

~~~ 

Sara tailed Ava through the airport towards the baggage claim. The remainder of the flight had consisted of quips from Bill, or was it Jack? It didn’t matter, but Ava hadn’t said another word to either of the seatmates. Coming to a decision Sara picked up her pace until she caught up with the taller woman. “Hey, Ava!” 

She barely glanced over her shoulder at Sara before her eyes returned forward. “Elaine.” 

“So, I was thinking...maybe we could grab a drink?” She summoned her most charming smile, offering it to Ava. “Dinner if things go well?” 

Ava stopped and turned to fully face Sara. “Listen, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it’s not necessary.” 

Her smile easily shifted to a smirk. “So, you want to just get right to it? Direct, I like that.” 

Ava’s face scrunched up and she took half a step back. “No, that’s not...” She looked around the terminal as if to see who had been listening to their exchange. “What I meant to say is don’t bother. I’m here for a meeting and I don’t do complicated.” 

Sara held her hands up after she pulled her bag up higher on her shoulder. “Great, I hate complicated.” Sara started walking towards the baggage claim, knowing Ava would be headed that direction to retrieve her luggage. “Where are you staying?” 

Sara picked up on the wary look Ava shot her, but she did start to follow her. “I don’t see how that’s relevant.” 

Rolling her eyes dramatically Sara offered a small smile to the taller blonde. “I’m at the Renaissance Midtown. I was going to offer to share a cab as an apology for coming on so strong *if* we are close together.” 

Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara with suspicion. “I’m at The New Yorker.” 

Sara thought for a moment. “Not too far, what do you say?” 

Ava was studying the signs to determine where she would find her luggage. “You don’t give up, do you?” 

Sara raised her brows and smiled. “Never.” She could tell she was starting to wear the other woman down. “I can be very persistent.” 

~~~ 

Stepping out of the cab Sara followed Ava and the driver to the rear of the car to retrieve their bags. Sara made sure to tip the driver as she stepped onto the sidewalk next to Ava. “Well, I should be on my way.” She started to head towards her own hotel. 

“Elaine, wait.” Sara stopped and looked over her shoulder at Ava. She shuffled her feet then poked a thumb over her shoulder. “Let me buy you a drink?” When Sara didn’t respond right away Ava continued. “There’s a restaurant in the lower level. Butcher and Banker, they have a great selection of scotch and bourbons. It’s one of the few things I treat myself to when I come into town.” 

Sara held up her bag. “What about my luggage?” 

“I’ll check in and have it sent to my room with mine, if that’s okay?” For the first time Ava seemed to be receptive to her advances. “I feel like I owe you a drink for the cab fare if nothing else.” 

“You’re sure you don’t want a quiet evening alone? You seemed pretty adamant on the plane about your privacy.” The taller blonde didn’t say another word, she just tilted her head towards the hotel and walked through the doors. Having no intention of resisting Sara started to follow, while sending a message to her team about her location and plans. 

~~~ 

Leaning back in the plush seat Sara sipped the Glenfiddich 21. She hummed in approval as she shifted her attention from the scotch to the woman sitting across from her. “So, Ava what is it that you do?” 

After she took a sip from her own glass Ava shook her head dismissively. “Nothing all that exciting. I’m an accountant for a random government agency that you’ve probably never heard of.” Sara watched as she popped the button on her suit jacket. “What about you? You said you were here for a convention?” 

“Mmm.” Sara opened her eyes a little wider and smiled. “Yes! I’m here for the National Network for Oral Health Access conference. We’re trying to promote oral healthcare for underserved populations.” Sara knew Gideon had done extensive work building her cover, especially knowing this woman’s background. All Sara had to do was sell it. 

Ava seemed to be impressed. “So, you’re a doctor then?” Sara nodded and took another sip of her drink. “Do have a private practice?” 

“Mmhmm. In Alexandria.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, sliding it across the table towards Ava. 

Taking the card Ava looked it over. “Dr. Elaine Porter.” She tapped the card on the table and bit her bottom lip before holding the card up. “Are you suggesting that I schedule an appointment?” 

Sara lifted her drink to her lips, but paused before taking a drink. “Not because I think you need any work done, I just think I’d like to see more of that smile.” In the back of her mind Sara could practically hear the groan she knew would come from Zari at that line. Ava chuckled before sliding the card into her jacket pocket. Sara finished her drink and glanced at her watch. “Would you mind ordering me another? I’m just going to run to the ladies room.” 

“Of course.” Ava turned her head and made eye contact with their waiter. 

Raising from her chair Sara headed toward the rest room. As she approached the door Zari fell into step beside her. Once the door closed Sara handed the key card to the other woman who pressed it against her cellphone copying the information to unlock Ava’s room. “How long do you need to set up surveillance?” 

“That depends.” Zari seemed to be focused on her phone and the key card. She looked up at Sara giving her an annoyed look. “Are you going to keep up the cheesy lines or...?” 

Sara glanced at herself in the mirror. “You don’t have to listen to our entire conversation.” 

Zari held the card towards Sara. “Actually, I do. I’ve been trying to figure out why people find you so irresistible and I just don’t see it.” 

Snatching the card from her hand Sara rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. “That’s because you have no taste.” She tapped the card in her hand. “Just set up the equipment and send me a text when it’s done." Sara backed out of the bathroom maintaining eye contact with Zari. "Keep complaining and next time I'll have Gideon make me a gynecologist for my cover.”

~~~ 

Sara exhaled slowly and pushed her glass away. “Well, I think that’s just about enough for me if I’m going to get up in the morning.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ava’s cheeks held a slight rosy color as she reached for the bill to settle up with the waiter. He came over and took the bill along with her card. “You’ll need to come up and get your bag.” Sara saw her eyes drop from her eyes down to her lips. “Are you okay to get to your hotel or should I have the desk call you a cab?” 

Sara took a moment to appear like she was considering Ava’s offer. “Why don’t we go get my luggage and take it from there?” 

Once her credit card was returned to her Sara watched as Ava left a tip before raising from her seat and offered her hand to help Sara up. “That sounds like a plan.” 

Sara accepted her assistance and pulled herself up. “Lead the way, Ms. Sharpe.” As she rose Sara brushed against Ava, slipping the room key card back into her pocket. She smiled as grabbed Ava’s forearms as if to steady herself. “Sorry about that.” 

Ava smiled at her sweetly and guided her towards the hotel lobby. “Come on. Maybe we should grab a coffee-” 

Sara pressed her index finger to Ava's lips to keep her stop her. “No, I’m fine. I’ve just been in these heels far too long today.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” The expression on Ava’s face was still filled with concern. 

Without saying another Sara hooked her arm with the taller blonde’s and led her to the elevator. The door opened and a giggling group of women stepped into the lobby, one wore a ‘Bride’ Sash clearly signifying a bachelorette party. Sara stepped into the empty elevator and waited for Ava to follow. 

Ava stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the 30th floor. Sara watched as she took a step away from the panel, leaning against the cool metal of the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Sara stepped in front of Ava. “I’m just curious, how was your drink?” 

Ava looked at the through half-lidded eyes. “The Macallan was really good.” Sara watched as Ava swallowed and her hands gripped the rail in the elevator. 

Sara closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist focusing her gaze on her lips. Sara leaned forward until their lips were almost brushing against each other. “Can I?” She heard Ava’s breathing grow heavier. Sara could feel Ava’s hesitation. It wasn’t long before Ava closed the distance herself, crashing their lips together. 

Sara smiled into the kiss and tilted her head slightly to deepen it as the flavor of Ava’s 18-year-old scotch met her taste buds, Ava met her movement and ran her tongue along Sara’s lower lip asking for entrance. Sara parted her lips granting Ava access as she gripped Ava’s shirt and tugged it out of the waistband of her pants needing to feel her skin. When her palms ran under her shirt Sara was surprised by the tense muscles she felt hidden under the fitted white button up. Ava’s breath hitched at the contact. 

The elevator dinged pulling them apart as the door opened on Ava’s floor. Ava stepped off the elevator first, pulling Sara along with her. They found her room and slipped inside. As soon as the door swung closed Sara found herself being pinned against it as Ava’s body pressed against her. Sara’s head fell backwards hitting the door with a dull thud as Ava nipped at her pulse point. 

Sara had completely forgotten not only why she met up with this woman, but also about the newly installed surveillance equipment. She relished every point of contact, leaning into Ava's touch. Sara suddenly became very aware of every layer that separated her from being able to have skin to skin contact. She ran her hands up Ava’s sides and over her shoulders so she could push the navy jacket onto the floor as she slipped her heels off. With the jacket gone Sara started working at the buttons determined to remove the shirt next. She was thankful she hadn’t ordered another drink knowing that might have been enough to ruin her coordination and make it harder for her to remove the garment. 

Sara finished unbuttoning Ava’s shirt and helped her shrug it off, dropping it to the floor next to the discarded jacket. She was about reach around to unfasten the band of Ava’s bra when Ava’s hands fell to her ass and Sara felt herself being hoisted up. As soon as her feet left the floor, she wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist. 

As she was being carried towards the bed Sara draped her arms around Ava’s neck and connected their lips, needing to taste her again. She used her arms raise up and tilt her hips which resulted in her core to rubbing against Ava’s exposed abs. Even thought she was still completely clothed the friction caused her to whimper, desperate for more. Ava bit down on Sara's lower lip before she tilted her head away from the kiss to suck in a breath. “Fuck.” 

Ava leaned forward until Sara's back sank into the too soft mattress. She released Ava’s waist and neck from her grip so she could scoot back further onto the king-sized bed. Before she was able to move too far away Ava leaned over and grabbed the hem of Sara’s shirt lifting it over her head causing her hair to cascade over her shoulders. 

After moving into position in the middle of the bed Sara removed her own bra then leaned back resting on her elbows, and watched as Ava toed off her shoes and socks before joining her in bed. She crawled up the bed and as soon as she was close enough Sara grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled Ava down with her as she laid flat on the bed. Ava’s thigh nudged Sara’s legs apart applying pressure to her center. The rough lace of Ava’s bra brushed against her sensitive nipples causing Sara to hiss. Using one hand Sara was able to unfasten Ava's bra, while her other hand remained tangled in her hair. Sara raised her hips off the bed grinding against Ava’s thigh. Every sensation was heightened as she skin heated up, but she still wanted more. 

Ava tossed her bra aside and moved lower pressing kisses to Sara’s neck, then her collarbone. Sara was lost in her head until a damp warmth surrounded her nipple causing it to harden into a firm peak. A low moan filled the room, and it took Sara a minute to realize that it had escaped from her throat. Ava’s mouth left her nipple drawing Sara’s attention to the other woman. 

Ava’s hands hovered over the button of Sara’s pants. "Is this okay?" Her gaze was intense as she met Sara’s eyes. 

Sara already knew she was completely soaked and desperate to be touched. “God, yes.” She watched as Ava unbuttoned her pants the slowly drug the zipper down as though she were unwrapping a fragile gift, afraid that if she went to fast something could be damaged. Sara raised her hips to assist Ava as she pulled her pants down over her ass and tossed them onto the floor. Stripped down to just her soaked panties Sara felt exposed, and thought if she had any clue her evening was going to take this turn she might have worn something a bit nicer. 

Propped up on one elbow Ava ran her tongue over Sara’s neglected nipple while her unoccupied hand teased over the ruined fabric. Just before Sara took matters into her own hands Ava peeled her underwear away, tossing them off the side of the bed. Ava must have realized how much Sara needed release, as her skilled fingers caressed Sara's core. She seemed to be exploring at first, trying to discern what Sara liked the most, all while carefully avoiding contact with her clit.

Sara sighed when Ava dipped two fingers past her entrance, the pleasant stretch finally gave her a little relief. Based upon how they had come together in the elevator and against the door, Sara expected her time with Ava to be nothing more than a quick and hard fuck. Ava set a slow and steady rhythm driving into Sara that her tongue seemed to match brushing against her nipple. Sara sucked in a breath when Ava's thumb brushed against her clit, the contact sent a shock wave up her spine. Sara fisted the fabric of the comforter as she arched her back to meet Ava's strokes. Sara squeezed her eyes shut trying to focus her scattered thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity Ava finally started to pick up her pace. "Tell me what you need." Ava's breath was hot against the shell of her ear.

"More." Sara could feel Ava's lips pressed against her neck turning up into a smile. "Make me come." Ava's fingers curled at the end of her stroke, consistently hitting Sara's front wall. Sara's muscles seized and her hand left the comforter to wrap around Ava, digging her fingers into Ava's shoulder. Three more perfectly timed thrusts and Sara's head snapped back as she screamed a strangers name to the ceiling. Fighting to catch her breath Sara licked her lips as she clenched around the fingers still buried in her channel. She looked over as Ava shifted and met her eyes. Every thing she was feeling was entirely too intense. "Remind me when you come into the office that you get a free cleaning." She forced a chuckle as she tried to lighten the mood.

~~~

Sara woke up at some point during the night to find herself wrapped around Ava, holding her close. The reality of the situation began to sink in. The literal deadline was rapidly approaching and The Legends still hadn't been able to confirm the information she had been given. The light that filtered in the window illuminated the four angry lines she had left on Ava's shoulder. Sara pressed her lips to the mark before willing herself to go back to sleep for a few more hours before she would need to make a final decision.

~~~

The sound of running water drew Sara from her slumber. She yawned and stretched feeling the empty space on the bed beside her. The sheets were still warm as she sat up and retrieved her phone from the night stand and dialed Gideon's number. The call instantly connected, Sara knew her voice would be projected throughout the command center. "Gideon?"

"One minute Canary, I'm connecting Z and Heatwave." Sara fell back into the bed and pulled the sheets up to make sure she was covered.

Zari's voice rang through the receiver. "Don't get all shy now, Canary."

Sara groaned and ran her hand through her hair. "How much did you see?"

"I cut the visual feed." Gideon piped up before Zari could say anything more.

"Thank you, Gideon." Sara sat up and rested her back against the headboard keeping the comforter pressed against her chest. "I need updates. What have we learned?"

When she was greeted with silence Sara groan. "We're better than this."

Ray was the next person to speak. "What's the plan?"

Sara looked at the closed door, she heard the water shut off and she shook her head knowing she didn't have a choice. "I'm going to talk to her." Before anyone else could say anything she cut the line. The bathroom door opened as the tall blonde walked back into the room glancing over to Sara with a towel wrapped around her. "Good Morning." Sara relaxed back onto the headboard studying her, but Ava expression was unreadable as she sat on the edge of the bed. Sara was wracking her brain, trying to figure out how to even start the conversation. _Last night was great. So, by the way someone hired me to kill you. Any idea who wants you dead?_

Before she was able to say another word Ava beat her to it. "I need you to do me a favor." Her tone was steady as she spoke.

Sara smiled, hoping for a momentary distraction. "After last night, anything."

Ava held up her hands and rubbed her templates. "While I appreciate everything that happened last night-"

"Me too." Sara cut her off and leaned forward.

"Wait." Ava stood and took a couple steps away from Sara and the bed. Sara's smile faded knowing something was seriously bothering her. "Can you just-" She appeared to be struggling to fight the right words. "I have a meeting that I really can NOT attend this morning."

"Okay, so, you need an excuse?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I could write you a doctors note."

Ava's growing frustration was clear as she started to pace. "No. I just-" Sara watched as her jaw set and she looked directly into Sara's eyes. "I need you to do the job I paid you to do."

"What?" Sara felt a tightening in her chest as she met Ava's gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Ta-er al-Sahfer, I need you to complete the job." Sara stiffened at the mention of her League of Assasin's moniker.


	2. Cause the Unknown is on its way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need Ava's POV so some answers are delivered and some new ones are presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Xan for the beta read! :)

Looking at her watch as she moved past the bag check, Ava sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her time had almost run out and she started to think that maybe she had put her trust in the wrong person. It might have been wise to have a back-up plan, but there would have been more risk involved. As she approached the gate, Ava noticed a familiar blonde sitting nearby. She was just staring at her phone. _ Finally. _ The buzzing voices in her head quieted now that she knew where the other woman was located. She quickly scanned the rest of the space to see if she was able to spot anyone else from Sara’s team. 

After a quick scan of the space she settled on the fact that Sara was traveling alone. Ava took a seat out of eye shot from the other woman. She knew she wasn’t ready to alert the assassin of her presence just yet. She settled into her seat and rubbed the back of her neck as she pulled out her phone. She chose the first number on her contact list. There was only a single ring before the line connected. “Hey dad...” 

~~~ 

Ava watched as the shorter blonde boarded the plane ahead of her. “I have a meeting in New York. I promise, I’ll be able meet up with everyone at the cabin in a few days.” Her chest tightened, knowing that if everything went according to plan this would be the last time she would ever speak to him. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to ensure she remained composed. “Yeah, I love you too. Tell mom, Daniel, and the kids?” After he responded that he would she paused before ending the call. She then joined the queue to board the plane. 

She moved down the aisle to towards her seat, carefully tracking the rows as she moved forward to find her seat. Seeing her row up ahead she looked down and met Sara’s eyes for a mere moment. Ava had quickly broken eye contact out of fear of somehow giving herself away. Extensive research had told her that the other woman was clever and Ava didn’t want to get caught before Sara Lance had a chance to do the job she had been hired to complete. 

She held her pass aloft and jutted her chin towards the window seat, which she was thankful she had paid extra for. At least that would provide her with a distraction other than her seat mate. “I’m sorry. I’ve got the window seat.” She was a little impressed that Sara had managed to get the seat right next to her, but Ava couldn’t help wondering what her play would be. Poison her drink maybe. That didn’t seem to be Sara’s MO, but Ava knew her methods had shifted after she left the League. 

Sara moved into the aisleway and took a step back so that Ava would be able to take her seat. “Did you have a carry on?” The shorter blonde nodded towards the overhead compartment. 

Stepping into their row Ava hummed and shook her head, stowing her messenger bag. “I checked my bag. One less thing to deal with when we disembark.” Ava sat down and sank into the seat. She wished she would have gone ahead and paid extra for Business Class, for the extra leg room if nothing else. 

“Yeah, but then you have to wait at the terminal for them to unload the plane.” Sara had already sat back down beside her. After a moment she offered her hand to Ava along with a smile. “I’m Elaine by the way.” The smile didn’t reach the woman’s eyes and Ava knew a character was being presented to lull her into a relaxed state. 

Ava didn’t want to play this game, not when she already knew what was coming. She had hoped the assassin would just snipe her from afar and this whole situation could have been avoided completely. She accepted the hand offered to her as she tried to determine how long she wanted to even bother to play the game. Mentally she registered the name Elaine knowing that would be how she would need to address Sara. _ No errors, there’s too much at stake. _ “Ava.” The walls of the plane always seemed to close in on her a bit before take-off so she undid the top two buttons of her shirt brushing the collar open so she could pull in more air as she tried to stay calm. The prospect of having to speak to her killer had become a reality. Coming to a decision Ava chose not to deal with the assassin at all if she could help it. “I don’t mean to be blunt, but I’m not really in the mood for small talk.” 

There appeared to be a flash of disappointment in those icy blues, but Sara smiled through it. “Of course, I promise I’ll do my best not to be annoying.” The next thing Ava knew a man who flopped into the seat next to Sara/Elaine. The other woman thankfully focused her attention on him, letting Ava off the hook. 

~~~ 

_ 48 Hours Earlier... _

Ava tugged her jacket tighter as the cool early morning air hit her. She never was a fan of Star City, it always seemed gloomier than any other place she had ever been. After nearly a year of planning it was finally time to set her plans into motion. She held a disposal cup of tea close to her face and took a breath of the warm air as she watched the café across the street knowing that it was Sara’s base of operations. 

She had dropped the envelope containing a thumb drive with her entire career and schedule at Sara’s apartment earlier in the day. Once the drop was made, she had verified that the monetary transfer had taken place and it should be nearly untraceable. Only nearly because Sara did have a very talented team assembled and if they managed to co-operate fully with each other, they inevitably would follow the trail back to her. It was a gamble, but one that she was willing to take. _ What’s she going to do, kill me? _

After twenty minutes of waiting Ava finally spotted Sara as she strode down the sidewalk. Judging by her pace Ava had shaken the other woman by delivering the materials directly to her apartment. She had hoped that might be enough to prevent her from digging too deeply into the files she had provided, make her just a little reckless. 

~~~ 

“What about you?” A distinctly male voice caused Ava to open her eyes and forced her attention back to the present on the plane. 

“Hmmm...?” Her mind raced to catch up with their conversation. She ran a quick playback and realized he had asked if she was single or had a husband. “Oh, I’m not really the husband kind.” 

Sara perked up next to her, seeming to engage fully in the conversation again. “Girlfriend? Wife?” Ava swallowed as she realized things were about to get personal and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. 

She had purposefully left most of her personal information out of the file she delivered Sara. “No. I don’t really have a lot of free time.” She shrugged. “Or at least that’s what my ex said when she packed up and moved out.” Ava knew it was easier to de-humanize a target if this kind of information was hidden. 

The man whose name she never really bothered to catch took a deep breath and winced. “Ouch.” 

Ava fidgeted with the seatbelt in her lap. “Well, she wasn’t wrong.” Ava could feel Sara’s eyes boring into her. She turned away to look out the window again, but for some dumb reason her mouth wouldn’t stop volunteering information. “Sometimes things seem more important than they really are.” When Ava realized she had started to ramble, she quickly reigned it back in. “Next thing you know, you’re on a flight chatting up two complete strangers for absolutely no reason.” Ava groaned as she tried to sink deeper into the barely comfortable seat. “Sorry, I really just want to zone out for the next forty-five minutes.” She allowed herself to check back out of the conversation as she took her hair down. It was an attempt to get as much comfort as possible, she didn’t feel like she would need to keep up appearances much longer anyway. 

Even with her attention elsewhere, Ava got the sense that they were talking about her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to be bothered enough to care. 

~~~ 

As Ava sat in the cab, her knee brushed against Sara’s. She struggled with how the hell she had allowed herself to get into this position. Sara had pursued her through the airport and somehow managed to convince her to share a cab. Chances were Sara already knew where she was staying. If she had managed to get a seat right next to her on the plane then Ava was certain she knew the hotel as well. So, why was all of this additional contact even necessary. Ava would have considered it an unwarranted risk if this was her operation. Unless that was Sara’s play, to somehow get Ava to let her guard down completely. She was being overly flirty after all. 

There was something about Sara that made Ava decide that she would play along. Ultimately, the end result should be the same regardless. Ava had the idea to invite her in for a drink, telling herself that it could potentially expedite things if Sara accepted the invitation. In her mind there would be drinks, one thing leads to another and they head up to her room. Which would give Sara Lance, former League Assassin, the opportunity to inadvertently save thousands. 

~~~ 

“Of course.” Ava looked away from the card in her hand to catch the waiter’s attention and waved him over. When she looked back to the direction Sara had gone, she noticed a woman had fallen in step next to her. _ Zari Tomas. So, your team is already here. _Ava checked her pocket and made note that the key to her room was missing. Ava cursed mentally at herself, she had allowed herself to get lost in drinks with a beautiful woman. She had even begun to believe that Sara held a genuine interest in her. She threw the rest of her drink back to shake that thought from mind. When the waiter finally came over, she ordered another round as promised, making hers a double this round. 

She watched the waiter walk away before she shifted her gaze to the empty glass. She started to fear she would break down, lose her nerve, and call the whole thing off. At least until she spotted a bald ogre of a man at the bar ordering a beer. _ Mick Rory. Well, I guess she brought some muscle too. _ The alcohol she had consumed started to soften the edges of her anxiety. _ Stick to the plan. _

~~~ 

Ava followed closely behind Sara as she moved into the elevator. As she entered Ava paused to selected her floor on the panel. She took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the elevator to allow herself a moment to focus her thoughts. Even without looking she could sense the presence that moved in front of her. “I’m just curious, how was your drink?” 

She knew Sara had been flirting with her non-stop since they met on the plane. She had initially chalked it up to building her cover, but after some time spent in the bar together it started to feel different. “The Macallan was really good.” She clenched her fingers around the railing at her back, everything was suddenly moving too fast.

Ava noticed that Sara’s eyes were fixed on her mouth as she stepped in her space and her arms settled around Ava’s waist. Her lips were so close to Avas when she spoke that she could practically feel them against hers. “Can I?”

In that moment Ava knew all she needed to do was take a step back, then send Sara away. Standing this close Ava knew exactly what she wanted, and for once in her life she damned the consequences. Ava met Sara in a kiss. She let go of the railing behind her, it felt like releasing the last thing that tethered her to any kind of logic. The tether snapped she had a brief surge of wanting to tell Sara everything. Her hands ran through Sara’s hair to keep her close. There were so many sensations at once the kiss deepened, her shirt was being untucked, the warmth of Sara’s hands caressing her bare skin.

The elevator door opened Ava grabbed Sara’s hand to pull her along. If this was going to be her last night on Earth she was going to live.

~~~

"More." Sara’s voice was heavy with need, and Ava couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Make me come." It was more of a demand than a request and Ava was more than happy to comply. She adjusted her thrusts adding a curl at the end to hit the area that she thought would fulfill Sara’s demand. She knew she found it when Sara sucked in a breath and wrapped her arm around her. Ava continued to push and curl keeping her rhythm steady. Fingernails dug into her shoulder encouraging her to continue. Sara’s head snapped back and Ava heard her name echo off the walls of the generic hotel room. Ava stilled her movements, but stayed in Sara’s warmth. Ava felt her muscles clench and release around her fingers as Sara panted, chasing her breath. Ava ran her eyes over Sara’s features and couldn’t help but to imagine what could have been if their circumstances were different. Sara’s head turned and their eyes met, Ava thought she saw a flash of something akin to regret. "Remind me when you come into the office that you get a free cleaning." 

Ava could tell the chuckle was forced as she rolled her shoulder to encourage Sara to release her grip as she slowly withdrew, the movement drew a hiss from the other woman. “I’ll keep that in mind.” As she turned over onto her back Ava felt the sting from the path that Sara’s fingernails had left on the blade of her shoulder. Between the haze of liquor and arousal she had somehow managed to forget the entire reason they were there. Now that she had a moment to breathe it all started to come back to her even though her head was still swimming from the alcohol she had consumed. 

A warm weight settled onto her middle, and Ava looked up as Sara straddled her torso. “Where’d you go?” Sara leaned forward and brushed a stray strand of hair from her brow. 

Ava hummed and gripped Sara’s hips lightly, needing to ground herself. “It’s not important.” 

Sara smirked down at her and trailed a finger between her breasts. “Good, because I’d really like for you to be present for this.” Ava watched as she raised up onto her knees so she could scoot lower to rest on Ava’s thighs. Sara unfastened the button of her pants and lowered the zipper. 

Ava sat up and ran her hands over Sara’s hips and continued up her back. Once she got to Sara’s shoulders Ava leaned back again, pulling Sara down with her and into a kiss. The palms of her hands skated over various imperfections on the skin of Sara’s back, even without seeing them Ava was already well aware that Sara had scars. One of the ‘perks’ of her League training, Ava had assumed. Sara started to push at her pants, trying to get them off as quickly as possible. It was too much, Ava was feeling entirely too much. She tipped her head back into the pillows, breaking the kiss. “Elaine, wait.” Sara stopped immediately, her hands framed Ava’s shoulders as she held herself over Ava. 

Sara’s shoulders sagged. “I killed the mood with the office call comment, didn’t I?” 

Ava sighed shook her head. “No, this just isn’t something that I normally do.” She ran her hands through Sara’s hair. “Plus, I’m still pretty tipsy and it was a really long day.” 

The space was completely silent for a moment. “For not being something you don’t normally do, you’re pretty good at it.” Sara smirked at her just before Ava felt the mattress dip as Sara sat up. “I can go.” 

Ava turned her head to look at Sara. “It’s late. Your luggage is already here.” She offered Sara a small smile. “You should stay, unless of course you want to go.” She tried not to dwell on how fucked up the entire situation was. In the back of her mind she knew Sara would stay. She felt fairly confident that Sara wouldn’t leave her target now, especially as exposed as Ava was at this point. 

“You’re sure?” Sara seemed completely genuine as she laid back down. 

“Yeah, absolutely.” Ava turned onto her side and clicked the bedside lamp off. She remained on her side, leaving her back exposed to the assassin. It was a gesture would normally be a sign of trust, but Ava was just hoping she would take the opportunity to just finish it. She felt an odd mix of relief and disappointment when Sara pressed against her back and wrapped her up in her arms. 

~~~ 

The night felt even shorter than normal as she drifted in and out of sleep. Ava watched the minutes tick away until she knew she had to get up. Sara’s slow, but steady breathing tickled the back of her neck. She was able to slip away from Sara without waking her. The first thing she did was grab an undershirt and pull it over her head. She looked down at the dark stain on the thigh of her dress pants. She removed the garment and folded it before placing it onto the desk tucked in the corner of the hotel room. Next, she grabbed ‘Dr Elaine Porter’s’ business card from her jacket pocket and sat it on top of the pants. 

Ava took a moment to survey the room before she pulled her bag of toiletries and slipped into the bathroom to shower. The water pressure in the hotel was terrible, but it was more than hot enough to soothe her tense muscles. Ava closed her eyes as the water hit her face. As she grew increasingly impatient, Ava made the decision to push the plan forward herself. 

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. In the room beyond the door she could hear Sara’s voice. She wiped the condensation from the mirror, taking a moment to prepare for the conversation that was about to take place. 

Ava pushed the door open and saw Sara leaning against the headboard with the comforter pulled up to her chin. “Good morning.” The greeting was welcoming enough, but Ava could tell her brain was spinning, trying to figure out what her next move should be. Not trusting her legs, Ava sat on the edge of the bed. 

Her frustration building Ava looked directly at Sara. "I need you to do me a favor." She even surprised herself at the lack of waver in her voice. 

Sara’s smile that had been an open invitation the night before now felt mocking. "After last night, anything." The lilt in her tone didn’t help. 

Ava managed to refrain from growling, but raised her hands to her temples to try and ease some of the pain. "While I appreciate everything that happened last night-" 

"Me too." The blonde cut her off and quirked a brow at her. 

"Wait." She jumped to her feet, and stepped away. She needed space to try and find her center again. Sara's smile disappeared and Ava could tell that she knew something was going on. "Can you just-" There were so many different ways she could approach this situation. Anything from guiding Sara to draw her own conclusions to point blank just laying everything on the line. "I have a meeting that I really can NOT attend this morning." 

"Okay, so, you need an excuse?" Sara seemed undisturbed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I could write you a doctor’s note." 

She started to pace, knowing she needed to figure things out and soon. "No. I just-" Done, she was done messing around. She set her jaw and stared the assassin down. "I need you to do the job I paid you to do." 

"What?" It was almost imperceptible, but after the evening they shared Ava could see her tense slightly. Even so, Sara was still trying to play it off. "What are you talking about?" 

Knowing there was one sure fire way to get her attention Ava decided to drop some knowledge on the assassin. "Ta-er al-Sahfer, I need you to complete the job." 

Sara’s eyes narrowed as she studied Ava. “Gideon, cut visuals.” She waited for a few seconds before she threw off the blanket and lunged from the bed. She rapidly closed the short distance that was between them. It was almost shocking how quickly she had shifted from her dentist persona to the Canary. “Z, scan the block. Heatwave, standby.” Sara’s finger jabbed her sternum. “Who the fuck are you?” 

Ava was forced to take half a step backwards, but remained upright. “Your target.” At the same time, she managed to hold Sara’s angry gaze as well. 

Sara gestured around the room as she gathered her clothes and redressed. “So, this is a trap? You’re testing your defenses? What’s your deal, Sharpe?” 

Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re not in any danger.” As she spoke Ava brushed past the aggravated woman to the desk. “Tell your team to stand down.” She grabbed the notepad and pen scratching down the real names of Sara’s team and held it up so she could see it. “You’ve assembled an impressive team, but I have to admit I expected a little more from all of you. A former League Assassin, an expert hacker, a former MI6 agent just to point out a few.” Her tone was less controlled as she continued. “And your cover. Elaine, really? Elaine of Benioc? Sir Lancelot’s mother?” 

Ava could tell Sara was shaken as she spoke again. “We’ve been compromised.” Sara pulled a dagger from her bag and pointed it at Ava. 

“Damn it.” She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You aren’t compromised. I haven’t shared my intel with anyone. I just thought I hired the right team for this job. Obviously, I was wrong.” She walked up to Sara until the tip of the dagger pressed firmly against her throat. “Your card and my pants are on the desk. I’ve washed away the DNA evidence we left.” Ava swallowed; her jugular pulsed against the cold steel of the blade. “I already anticipated that you’d move on me here so hotel security has been experiencing camera issues for the last several days.” 

Sara didn’t back down, and held the dagger firmly in place. “We weren’t able to verify any of the information that you provided. Z cross referenced the names of the people whose deaths you are supposedly responsible for and there wasn’t a single hit in the obituaries.” 

Ava’s chest tightened and her face twisted up. “That’s what you’ve been researching?” Ava rolled her eyes. “Verifying the deaths?” 

Sara’s phone rang and she put it on speaker. “Go ahead.” 

Mick’s rough voice growled through the receiver. “I’m on my way, boss.” 

“Wait.” Ava could see Sara’s mind racing. “Z, report?” 

“Everything seems on the up and up.” Zari paused. “I did find several reports from security about the camera issues, and I haven’t seen any unusual movement inside or outside the hotel.” 

Sara’s grip on the knife hilt seemed to relax slightly. “I don’t get it. You want to die?” 

Ava scoffed. “No, but there isn’t another way.” She watched Sara carefully. “Why were you looking for the deceased?” 

Sara dropped the tip of the knife away from Ava’s throat and shook her head. “Apparently you need to do more research. I’m not an assassin, not anymore.” 

“I know, but you still operate outside of the law to help people.” She walked to her suitcase and lifted the bag onto the foot of the bed and dug out a fresh change of clothes. 

“What I’m saying is, I don’t blindly take contracts.” She felt Sara’s eyes on her as she dropped the towel and dressed quickly. It seemed a little silly, but Sara half turned away from her to give her some privacy. “If you’re guilty then that’s one thing, but I wasn’t able to actually verify anything that I would consider wrong doing.” 

“You don’t get it, do you? This meeting I’m about to attend will be the start of something bigger than either of us.” Ava sighed. “Gideon, can you read the names at 301 and 876 from the list of the people whose deaths I am responsible for?” She glanced at the alarm clock knowing she was running out of time. 

After a second Gideon’s voice hesitantly came through. “Canary?” 

“Go ahead.” Out of the corner of her eye Ava saw Sara cross her arms across her chest. 

“Take me off speaker?” Ava finished buttoning up her shirt and attempted to prepare for Sara’s reaction. Sara reluctantly complied to Gideon’s request and held the phone to her ear, her eyes not leaving Ava once she was sufficiently clothed.

Ava dropped her eyes to the floor not wanting to bear witness to the moment Sara found out who she really was. The dagger just whizzed past her head and lodged into the door. Startled Ava looked back at the assassin. “You missed.” 

“Why are Heatwave and my name on your list? Clearly we aren’t dead.” Sara invaded her space reaching over Ava’s shoulder to retrieve the dagger. “So, I’m going to ask one more time. Who THE fuck are you?” 

“Just a cog in a wheel that’s going to hurt a lot of people once it’s set into motion.” She licked her lips. “Actually I’m the catalyst that will start something that can’t be stopped. Both of you will be in the first wave of targets to be eliminated, but I’ve made arrangements that after my death so that a series of events will be triggered to expose my superiors. This will effectively stop the deaths of those on the list I provided, including you and Heatwave. When I say the less you know the better, I mean it.” She looked at Sara’s hand on the hilt of the dagger. “That was stupid. I can’t get rid of all of the evidence for you.” 

“I can handle my own evidence.” Sara tilted her head and raised a brow at her. 

Setting her jaw Ava shook her head. “I won’t say anything more.” 

Sara’s mouth opened, but before she could say anything Ava saw the door swing open out of the corner of her eye. Her attention refocused on Mick as he moved into the room. A familiar sound rang out, but everything was happening so fast she didn’t have time to place it. A force against her shoulder propelled her backwards throwing her against the bathroom door. “What the hell, Heatwave?!” Sara’s voice held a bit of distress. 

Ava followed Sara’s eyes until she saw Mick’s raised hand, a small waft of smoke drifted from the silencer of the pistol he held. Her attention was jerked back to Sara when she felt pressure against her shoulder. Sara was looking down at her now and Ava followed her gaze. Sara’s hands were pressed against her, there was blood oozing through her fingers. “Oh, shit.” Her knees buckled at the sight, she slid down the door to the floor. 

Sara followed her down to the floor and looked up to meet Ava’s gaze. “Gideon, who do we know nearby that we can trust?” 

Mick pushed the door closed with his boot. “Wait, are we saving Pantsuit?” He holstered his weapon before continuing. “I thought we were supposed to kill her.” 

“He’s right.” Ava attempted to push Sara away, but her right arm just hung limply at her side and her left was just too heavy to lift. “You should go.” This wasn’t the first time she had been shot at, but it certainly was the first time a bullet had actually hit. 

Sara shifted so she was crouched on top of her while maintaining pressure on the wound. “There’s too much blood.” Ava could tell she wasn’t even looking at her, completely focused on the wound. 

Ava’s head fell backwards and struck the door. “The movies always got the shoulder injury wrong.” She tried to ignore the slight slur in her voice when she spoke. 

Sara’s eyes darted up. “That’s right.” She forced a smile on her face. “Too many arteries in there to just walk away, huh?” 

Ava managed to nod slightly. “Yeah, subclavian artery. Hit that and you only have minutes before you bleed out.” Ava noticed the door open and close quickly as Zari stepped in. The hacker paled and immediately turned away from the scene. 

“Hey, look at me.” Sara pulled her attention away from Zari. “Keep talking, what else?” 

She sighed and allowed her head to rest on her uninjured shoulder. “I’m tired.” 

The assassin barked something at the other two then returned her attention to Ava. “I know, but tell what else Hollywood gets wrong. I mean, all we have to do is get the bullet out, right?” 

Ava snorted and shook her head. “You know better than that!” The voice in her head was so much louder than the actual whisper that left her mouth. Ava could see the worry all over Sara’s face. Her vision started to grow dark at the edges and she lost track of how much time had passed. “Trust me, this really is for the best.” Her eyes were just too heavy to hold open any longer so, she let them close. The last thing she heard was Sara as she barked out more orders to both people in the room as well as the people she knew were still listening remotely. 

~~~ 

The steady beep of what she assumed was a monitor was the first thing Ava became aware of as she drifted back to consciousness. The next thing was the feeling of pain, her whole body felt like it was throbbing. She hadn’t even opened her eyes, but a voice cut through her thoughts. “Welcome back.” 

At this point she just kept her eyes closed. “Ms. Lance.” She ran her tongue over her cracked lips and winced when she tried to move. “Where am I?” 

“Somewhere secure.” The voice sounded like it might have gotten closer. 

“Agent Sharpe.” Another voice chimed in, which caused Ava to open her eyes, squinting against the light in the room. Her eyes didn’t immediately focus, but she could see the outline of a brunette. “I feel like it’s time you shared some information with us.” 

“Gideon, I presume.” The figure didn’t move. Ava looked back to Sara. “Maybe you aren’t as disappointing as I originally thought.” There wasn’t any actual bite to her words. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Sara turned her phone towards Ava with a local news article on it. “Also, you’re dead.” 

It took a moment for her to read the headline, but eventually she was able to get through it. “Robbery gone wrong, body dumped in the river and remains unrecovered.” She looked to Sara. “How?” 

“Well, the long and the short of it is people witnessed a disguised Mick dumping your body AKA me into the river. There was more than enough of your actual blood in the room for you to be declared dead at least that’s what my contacts determined.” She pulled her phone back. “Now, I’ve called in enough favors, you owe me answers.” 

Gideon spoke up again. “It sounds like fate to me.” Ava turned her head to take in Gideons knowing look. 

Sara huffed. “It was just a one-night thing.” 

“Not fate, Canary. F.A.T.E.” Gideon kept a watchful eye on their patient. “Am I right?” 

Ava looked to the ceiling. “Federal Agency of Terror Elimination.” 

Gideon hummed, obviously pleased with herself. “So, they decided to move forward then, Agent Roundhouse?”

Sara held her hands up. “Okay, can one of the two of you explain to me what is going on?” 

Gideon looked to her and Ava just nodded knowing that there was no use fighting any further. “Agent Roundhouse is a part of F.A.T.E. One of those deep dark organizations that your government denies actually exists.” Sara’s attention shifted fully to Gideon. “F.A.T.E. approached MI6 about working on a joint project that would analyze the traits of its citizens and determine the probability of criminal activity.” 

Sara chuckled and shook her head. “No, I’ve seen this movie.” 

“I assure you, in this case it’s not fiction.” Gideon paused as though considering how best to proceed. “All we knew was that Agent Roundhouse was heading up the project, Eagle Watch, I believe.” She looked to Ava who nodded to confirm. “The technology itself was interesting enough, but then we discovered the Red Talon Initiative.” 

Unable to just listen Ava spoke up. “We were just supposed to be monitoring, Eagle WATCH.” She pushed herself up using her uninjured arm. “I had no knowledge of Red Talon until it was too late.” 

“Wow.” Sara shook her head. “You worked for a group that had Elimination in the name and you thought you were just going to be monitoring?” Ava rolled her eyes at Sara. “So, this whole assassination thing, why? Why not just quit?” 

Ava snorted. “You don’t quit, anyone in the past who tried befell a tragedy of some sort.” Ava swallowed. “And not just you, but your entire family. You’ve seen the stories on the news, a small plane carrying a family of four goes down. Hikers lost in the woods.” 

“I see.” Sara brow furrowed. “Why did you seek me out? Why not just a traditional suicide or faking your death?” 

“Suicide would have condemned my family to death anyway. I’ve seen the orders executed.” She studied her hands avoiding meeting either one of the other two women’s scrutiny. “I couldn’t risk getting caught faking my death.” She looked back to Sara. “I picked you because while you were with the League you somehow managed to break away. So, you held the skill set necessary, but not the connection. F.A.T.E. has worked with the League in the past and I know that had I contacted them about this hit they would have gone back to my superiors. Then the security around to protect me would have been impenetrable.” 

Sara watched her for a while. “Okay, so what happens now?” 

Ava bit her lower lip as she thought. “How long was I out? Have you received a second payment?” 

“You’ve been in and out of sedation for about a week now. I haven’t really been paying attention to my bank account.” Sara looked to her phone again and after a few minutes she sat down. 

“Is it there?” Ava couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her features when Sara nodded. “You actually pulled it off. Those funds weren’t to release until I was officially pronounced dead by F.A.T.E.” Her smile faded and she laid back as she acknowledged her ‘death’ to herself. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to go from here. Files are in the process of being leaked to take F.A.T.E. down, but it’s not going to be instant. I can’t be seen.” 

Sara glanced at Gideon and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, I guess you’re a Legend now.” 

Ava snorted. “Right.” Sara’s expression didn’t waver. “Wait, you’re serious?” Sara nodded. “But why?”

“I studied some of your work. It might not seem like it, but you’d be a good fit.” Gideon looked between the two women. “I’ll leave the two of you to work out the details.”

Once Gideon was gone Ava watched Sara cross the room and lean against the wall. She then clasped her hands in front of her. “We could use your contacts.”

“But, you can’t.” Ava looked at her injured arm. “I’m dead. I won’t risk my family.”

“I know, and I’m not asking you to.” The shorter blonde nodded. “Gideon vouched for you, but she wouldn’t say much more than that. With the additional resources you provided we can keep you underground until your plan runs its course. Maybe even assist to help it move forward faster.” Sara stood up and moved closer. “You were willing to die to protect strangers, even one that almost killed you. That says a lot about your character.” A small, brief smile crossed her features. “Plus, you managed to find out all about us before you hired me. We could use someone like you on the team.” Sara seemed to slip into a memory. “Instead of skulking around in the shadows, you could be a hero in the light. What do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Feel free to come @ me on Twitter @DScully2019


	3. Just Say There's Nothing Holding You Back

Ava swore and just barely held herself back from putting her fist through the console in front of her. “Damn it, Canary. You need to wait for the Atom to back you up.” 

Sara’s response snapped back through the coms and echoed around the otherwise empty room. “No time, Director.” 

Ava took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling feeling less than useless. “You’re outnumbered.” 

The sounds of a fist fight trickled through causing Ava’s hands to clench into fists. “You act as though I’ve never been in this position before.” _ The sound of skin thudding against skin. _ “Are you getting soft on me?” 

She shook her head and turned away from the satellite feed of Sara’s location. “Atom, location update?” She was answered with silence, which caused her to begin to pace the room. “Atom?” Her tone was firmer this time, demanding his attention. 

“Um, two minutes out.” Ray finally responded. 

When she had agreed to join up with the Legends six months ago Ava should have realized that she would be locked in the secret sub-basement of the café, ‘The Nest’, powerless to assist the Legends in the field. She turned back towards the screen to see Sara almost completely surrounded, but still holding her own. Ava took a moment to study her technique, noting that she had started to favor her left side. “Make it 60 seconds.” She exhaled slowly, gripping the desk in front of her. 

“I’m good.” Sara’s voice came through again, and Ava closed her eyes so she could zero in on her words. “Quit stressing out my team, Director.” She was focused on the slight hitch in Sara’s vocals. There were small changes in the strength of her delivery. 

“You’re not.” She opened her eyes to the live feed. “You’re favoring your left. We both know if I can spot it from here, they will too.” She slowed her pacing and clasped her hands behind her back, shifting her thought processes. “Twelve o’clock, a hard strike to his face should rebreak that nose.” She half expected Sara to argue with her, but instead her fist thrust forward and a burst of red let Ava know the Canary had easily landed the blow. “On your six, heel strike to the shin.” When Sara followed her suggestion without even looking Ava pressed her lips together knowing that she really was in trouble. If all was well there would have been a quip in the mix at a bare minimum. The sound of cracking bone was immediately followed by the man crumpling to the ground. 

Ava didn’t waste any time to celebrate his removal from the fray, the numbers against Sara were still overwhelming and Ray wasn’t even a blip on the radar yet. “I think we really pissed Darhk off this time.” Sara’s cheery voice came through, but Ava could hear the very beginning of panic start to come through. 

The flash of light drew her attention away from Sara. Ava had expected to see the light glint off a knife, but her eyes grew wide as she processed what she was looking at. “Fuck, evasive maneuvers. One of these assholes just brought a gun to the fight. At your three o’clock, Canary.” She turned her head looking for Ray’s position on the expanded map. “Atom! We’re out of time.” She chewed the inside of her cheek, still keeping a close eye on the monitors. Sara made disarming the henchman look easy as she whipped around to face him. 

Ava finally released the breath she had been holding when Ray, clad in his Atom suit, flew into view. “Time to minimize the problem!” 

Sara took down another henchman as she rolled her eyes and shot a quip of her own back at him. “Your short comings leave something to be desired, Atom.”

Ava dropped into a chair in front of the monitor, listening to the two teammates continue to riff off of each other as they fought through security. For a minute, guiding Sara through, Ava felt like she held a purpose, but now that Ray was on the scene she once again felt like an unneeded piece of a puzzle.

Before she had too much time to think, Gideon walked into the command center. Ava pulled the com from her ear and dropped it onto the desk. She didn’t say a word as she started toward the exit, but she did nod a greeting to Gideon as she walked by. The brunette looked from the earpiece up to Ava and tilted her head towards the feed from Sara’s hidden camera. “Where are you going? They just got inside the party.” 

She didn’t even break her stride as she moved to the back entrance that would lead to her quarters. “That they did, and that was my part in this mission to make sure they got into the party.” Ava paused in the doorway and glanced up at the screen. “Mission accomplished.” 

Gideon followed her gaze to see Sara flirting with one of Darhk’s assistants. “It’s the just the job, you do know that?” 

She nodded in agreement. “I do.” She turned on her heel to resume her journey. “But that doesn’t mean I have to watch it.” Ava made her way through the halls of the hidden base that had become her home for the last one hundred and ninety-two days, nine hours, and fifty-four minutes. Not that she was counting. She and Sara had agreed that after their tryst, that had ultimately resulted in her ‘death’, that the best thing would be for them to keep their relationship strictly professional. She didn’t consider herself a jealous person, but she couldn't help being bothered by not being on the receiving end of those borderline cheesy lines. She was also very aware that a single night with Sara didn’t make her more important than anyone else on the team so, she had made an effort to avoid any one on one time with the Canary. It would have to be enough that she found a way to help Ava escape what she thought to be her inevitable demise.

The brunette wasn’t shy about expressing her displeasure with response, shouting after her. “What if something goes wrong at the party?” 

Ava paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at the other woman. “Why do you think I waited for you to show up?” She shook her head. “All they have to do is make contacts now that they are inside." She looked to Ray''s feed and saw him engaging with Nora Darhk. "They can’t possibly screw that up.” 

Gideon smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. “You’ve been here what, six months? When have you EVER known that to be true?” 

She pretended to think about it for a minute. “Well, they’re your problem now. I’m exhausted.” As she entered her room, Ava had to make her mind leave thoughts of Sara. No, not Sara, the mission she corrected herself as she grabbed the laptop Ray had given her. Even though she was trying to utilize her skills from the safety of the bunker, Ava wanted to do more, no she NEEDED to do more. She had already fed some of her contacts to Zari, at least the ones that she felt may be open to a stranger contacting them. She just stared at the screen for a few minutes, not knowing what she had intended to do when she turned it on. She wanted a distraction, plain and simple. She closed the lid of the laptop and replaced it on the desk in the corner. 

Frustrated and feeling under-utilized she collapsed onto the small bed and tucked an arm under her head. At some point she had fallen asleep because the next thing she became aware of was a figure standing in the open doorway. “Hey.” She sat up instantly recognizing the silhouette. “What time is it?” Her voice was an octave deeper than normal, still heavy with sleep. 

“It’s early, like 4 in the morning.” Sara leaned against the door frame still in that little black dress, holding her heels. "You forgot to close your door."

"I must have drifted off." Ava stretched and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“I just got in.” Sara remained in the doorway. “I wanted to thank you for your help.” 

The memory of the fight flashed in Ava’s mind. She stood and closed the distance between them. “May I?” Ava started to reach for what she had assumed was an injury on Sara's side before permission had been granted to her. 

“No.” Sara stood up straight and took a couple of steps away from the taller blonde. “I’m good.” Ava realized that it was the same answer that she always gave. As she stepped into the harsh light of the hallway Ava could see the circles beginning to show under her eyes. “I just wanted to say thank you before I headed home for the night.” 

Ava dropped her hands to her sides in defeat. “Right, of course.” 

Sara took another half a step backwards, then paused before she looked up so Ava could meet her eyes. Her brow was creased and Ava could tell there was an internal debate happening behind those blue eyes. “I was at the party, and I asked you a question.” The former assassin’s expression turned to something akin to hurt at that moment. “But you weren’t there.” 

“I got you in." Ava tried to stay neutral, but knowing she had somehow hurt Sara hurt more than it should have. "You didn’t need me beyond that.” Ava felt her heart rate pick up under Sara’s scrutiny. “So, when Gideon showed up, I had her take over.” 

“I didn’t need you?” Sara looked to the floor and shook her head. “You probably saved my life tonight. I can’t imagine surviving with anyone else in my ear.” 

Ava kept her features stoic to hide her surprise at Sara’s admission. “Ray’s the one that saved you. Without his intervention-” 

“Stop.” Sara cut her off and moved back into her room. "Just stop."

Ava matched her steps, moving backwards. She needed to keep the physical distance to keep herself in check. “I just talked you through-” Sara made a noise in the back of her throat and shook her head. “Can we just be real about this. I sit in *your* base of operations and guide you and your team through missions. I know Mick started calling me Director because all I can offer here is give directions.” Her voice started to rise involuntarily towards the end. 

“Don’t do that.” Sara stepped into Ava’s space before she could back off again. “I see you, Ava Sharpe.” Ava heard Sara’s heels fall to the ground just before the warmth of her hands caressed Ava’s cheeks. “Don’t downplay what you’re doing, what you've already done." Sara's eyes searched her face. "You gave up everything for strangers, for me.” 

Sara’s lips were so close, so close. It’d be so easy to just give in, lean forward, and recapture the moment from all those months ago. The faint scent of alcohol and someone else’s perfume hit her nose, snapping her back to reality. She placed her hands over Sara’s and gently pulled them away. This was why she had avoided being one on one with Sara, she needed the distance to keep from slipping too far again. “How was the party? Did you find what you were looking for?” She had managed to get the volume and even-keel of her normal speaking voice back as she spoke. 

The corner of Sara’s mouth turned up, but the look in her eyes let Ava know it wasn't a happy grin. “I thought I had.” She moved out of Ava’s range and moved to pick up her shoes. “I let my guard down and it was gone.” 

She tried to bite her tongue and not say anything else, but something inside Ava wouldn't just let it go. “Sorry to hear that. Darhk’s assistant seemed very accommodating.” Sara froze just as she was about to retrieve her heels from the floor. 

She stood upright abandoning her shoes. “You think I was talking about Darhk’s assistant?” Her head snapped to the side enough for Ava to catch her profile. “Wait, did you leave The Nest because you were jealous?” 

“Jealous?” Ava snorted, trying to put on the best front she could. Sara turned the rest of the way around and Ava knew she wasn’t buying it. She sensed that the jig was nearly up. “I know we said it would be better to keep our relationship professional. Lord knows I tried, but you had a close call.” Ava closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And I- I thought I lost you, I mean, we lost you. I wasn’t expecting it to affect me this much.” She cursed herself at her slip up and tried to backpedal. “There was nothing I could do to help." Why was she always so damn awkward? "That night at the hotel-” 

The door clicked shut cutting off Ava’s train of thought. Before she could open her eyes, she found herself enveloped by warmth. By the time her eyes did open Sara’s hands were tangled in her hair at the back of her head, drawing her in. “The life we lead is full of close calls. I’ll admit, that’s why I wanted to keep it professional. It’s bad enough trying to make a relationship work when I’m the only one in constant danger, but when there's two of us.” 

Ava rested her forehead against Sara’s. “Are you saying it’s not worth it?” 

“What I’m saying is, it’s going to hurt when one of us has to leave.” The sincerity in her voice cut through any remaining defenses Ava had in place. “Once you leave, I don’t know whose side we’ll end up fighting on.” Sara was clearly upset, but she didn’t move to withdraw. “Gideon got word that F.A.T.E. has been completely disbanded and buried.” Ava sucked in a breath as she processed what she had just been told. “When word got out about their plans a lot of people high in the organization went missing.” Ava picked up the dark emphasis she put on the word missing. Sara cleared her throat then dropped her hands to her sides. “Whenever you are ready, we’ve made arrangements to get you back into the world.” 

“Wait. You’re serious?” Sara didn’t react, but Ava could see the truth in her eyes. “What arrangements?” Her brain started to piece everything together, Sara had already made plans to send her away. “How long have you known? When were you going to tell me?” 

“It's a pretty simple plan actually, after you were dumped into the river you were found unconscious downstream. There was a paperwork mix up at the hospital so, instead of being checked in as a Jane Doe you were mis-identified and admitted. You had a head injury and kept under a medically induced coma. Once they woke you up, your true identity was revealed." Sara shared the plan as though it were a well rehearsed speech. "We have contacts everywhere, including doctors willing to produce the documents necessary to back it up.” She stepped away but remained within Ava’s reach. “We haven’t known that long, but I wanted to be sure to a plan in place to get you home before I told you.” 

“And if I wanted to stay?” Ava kept her eyes on Sara. 

"No." Sara shook her head side to side. “You have a life to try and salvage, and your family misses you.” 

Ava swore she could physically feel Sara’s answer, it felt like she didn’t want Ava there at all. That stung, but she needed to be sure she was reading the situation right. “Will you?” Ava watched for any change in Sara's demeanor as she pushed. 

Sara smiled and looked at the floor. “That’s not relevant.”

Ava hooked her finger under Sara’s chin and tilted her head back. “It is to me. What are you afraid of?” Sara’s features were passive, but Ava could see everything she needed reflected in her eyes. The Canary was never going to admit she wanted her to stay, even though Ava knew she did. “You want me gone? I’ll go, but I'll decide when that happens.” There was zero hesitation as she crashed her lips against Sara’s backing her up to the closed door in the process. Normally Ava wasn’t the assertive one in situations like this, but for the second time she found herself pinning this woman against the door of her room. She needed to feel something real before it was plucked away. Just like before Sara responded to her touch, hands gripped Ava’s hips pulling her closer. 

Ava braced her palms on the door, positioned on either side of Sara's head. Sara tilted her head and deepened the kiss, drawing Ava further in. She had just meant to kiss Sara and send her on her way, but Sara’s response was tearing away her resolve. Her hands clenched into fists against the door as she fought to stay in control. Last time they came together Ava just wanted to make a connection with someone before she died. This time she was saying good-bye to someone that made her want to live. 

She broke the kiss and slowly exhaled a sigh. “You’ve had a long night.” Ava ran her tongue over her bottom lip planning her next words carefully. “You should stay and rest. I’ve got extra pajamas you can change into.” 

~~~ 

Sara woke up to find herself tangled in the sheets of Ava’s bed at The Nest. She yawned as she blinked herself awake. She turned her head to find the other side of the bed vacant. She touched Ava’s pillow and found it cool under her fingertips. She sat up and looked around the room, something felt off. Since Ava had moved in this space was always neat and organized, but there was something that tugged at the back of her mind this morning. 

She wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but that didn’t seem prudent without Ava being present. She didn’t want to put the black dress back on, so she stayed in the borrowed sleep pants and black tee shirt. After she slipped her bra on, she moved through the hallway towards the command center. She quickly piled her hair on top of her head and secured it just as she walked into the large open space. Sara dropped into a chair next to Zari. “Morning, Z.” 

“Afternoon.” She corrected then gave her an incredulous look. “You’re awfully chipper.” Zari pushed one of the two travel tumblers in front of her towards Sara.

The smell of coffee hit her nose and she took the cup, grateful to have caffeine after the long night. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Sara looked around for Gideon, Ray, or Ava. The Nest was suspiciously empty.

Zari looked back to the monitor she had been working at and shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I just thought you might be a little upset.” Sara furrowed her brows at Zari. “About Ava?” She prompted. “I always thought you guys had a good thing going.” 

“What about Ava?” Sara hadn’t discussed the situation about F.A.T.E. with anyone other than Ava and Gideon. “Where’s Gideon?” 

Zari blinked and looked up. “Airport.” 

“What?” Sara jumped to her feet. 

“Ava said you knew.” Zari held up an envelope. “She told us about your plan. She said that the two of you talked last night.” Sara snatched the letter from her hand. “Gideon set all the plans in motion and took her to the airport.” 

“When does her flight leave?” Sara opened the envelope and pulled the letter. 

“She’s already in the air.” Gideon answered as she walked into the room. As she walked past Zari, she handed her a box of donuts. “Should I see about booking you a flight as well, captain?” 

Sara opened the letter. 

_ Sara, _

_ Sorry I had to leave without saying good-bye, but I thought it’d be easier this way. _

_ ~Ava _

Sara carefully folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. “No.” She tapped it against the heel of her hand. “Z, pull the recon from last night. I’m going to get a shower and change. As soon as I get done let's see what we have that will be useful against Darhk.” 

~~~ 

It had been three weeks since the party and Sara was still working on finding enough information to be able to confront Darhk. She needed to be sure the charges against the son of a bitch would stick this time. She sat in the café above The Nest slowly stirring her tea, staring into space. She still had his assistant’s number, but she hadn’t bothered to call and exploit that resource. 

A figure dropped into the seat across from her. “Happy Birthday, Sara.” Sara looked up from her mug to see Laurel take a reclined position in the seat. The brunette didn’t wait for her sister to answer. “You okay? You’ve been distant lately.” 

“Merry Christmas, Laurel.” She sipped her tea and nodded. “Peachy.” 

“I think I know you better than that.” Laurel’s brows raised. “You’re drinking tea instead of Scotch for one.” 

“I’ve been distracted and it’s affecting my work.” Sara sat the mug down and pushed it away. Laurel’s brows remained raised and she tilted her head. Sara groaned at her sister’s spot on instincts about her mood. “I think I threw away a chance at something special.” 

Laurel smiled and shrugged. “So, fix it.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Sara traced the lip of the mug with her thumb. 

“Isn’t it though?” Laurel leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Have you tried?” 

Sara was about to argue, but behind her she felt the cool December air whip through the door as it was opened. “What’d you forget, Z?” She didn’t bother to turn around to confirm who walked into her café on Christmas day, assuming that it was Zari since she had been the last to leave. 

“Birthday party, I’m assuming.” A voice that definitely wasn’t Zari’s drifted across the room. Sara slowly turned to confirm that the voice she heard belonged to the woman she thought. She found Ava standing in the doorway looking very much the way she had on the day they met. She was all professional poise, with her hair pulled back tightly, and pantsuit freshly pressed. “Happy Birthday, Ms. Lance.” 

Without saying a word Sara turned back to Laurel as the apparition slowly faded. Sara took an extra minute to compose herself before she finally stood up. Damien Darhk had her sister killed nearly a year ago, too much of a coward to eliminate the DA himself. Even though she knew Laurel was gone Sara still had 'conversations' with her when she felt particularly lost. Apparently, this was one of those times. She slowly walked toward the new arrival. “What are you doing here?” 

“It wasn’t that surprising, but my official position got downsized.” Ava walked into the café to allow the door to close behind her. “Instead of cutting me loose I had the tenure to be reassigned. There was an opening at the field office of the FBI here in Star City. More specifically, there’s a task force that has been keeping an eye on Darhk’s movements.” She paused before she held up a USB stick. “I brought you a gift.” She offered it to Sara. “It’s all of Darhk’s actual, uncoded financials. You’ll be able to track every deal, every hit, all his business transactions.”

“Why though?” Sara fought the urge to take it from the tall blonde. “I don't understand, why you would just hand this over?”

“The way I came across it, we can’t use it in an official capacity.” When Sara didn’t reach for it Ava slowly lowered the device. “Sara, the man who killed Laurel, his name is on this. I know this is something you’ve been searching for." She spun it in her fingers. "I needed you to know that we are on the same team. Because, no matter what happens over the course of my team’s investigation, there’s no way that our paths won’t cross.”

“Your team?” Ava nodded. Sara swallowed and maintained her distance. “You could have sent it through Z.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “So, why are you here?” Ava dropped the USB stick on a table next to Sara. "I can't imagine this is _easy_ for you."

Sara watched as Ava shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I know you said wanted me to go, and I thought I could just walk away. But-" She bit her cheek and looked back towards the door. "I needed to see you, and not just to make sure you got the information.” Sara remained frozen in place not wanting to make things worse by saying something wrong. “I’ll go, I’m sorry.” 

Sara reached out and grabbed Ava’s hand just before she was to far gone. “I was afraid that Darhk would find a way to use you against me. He already took my sister and since she's been gone my dad drinks so much now, he's almost gone, too.” Ava stopped and Sara laced their fingers together. “I know I should have told you that night, but I was wrong. I really do think what we have is worth taking a chance on. If you'll still let me, I'll do better.” 

Ava’s face lit up with a wide smile. “You’re sure?” 

~~~

Sara sidled up to the bar and summoned the bartender with a smile. After ordering a drink she casually turned to survey the rest of the room. No matter how they tried to blend in security still stuck out like a sore thumb, constantly scanning the room and talking to themselves.

"It's been three months." A figure slotted into the space next to her and leaned in close. “You never called.”

“I apologize.” Sara wore her most charming smile when she faced Darhk’s assistant. “I got called away on business overseas. I just figured another one of these parties would be the place to reconnect.” She sipped her scotch. “There seems to be more people here tonight.”

Sara didn’t miss the way Darcy’s..._ or was it Marcy, Patricia maybe? _ eyes travel down her body and back up again. “Damien is here tonight. He always draws a crowd.”

“Oh?” She managed to feign disinterest in Darhk’s presence. “So, the boss draws extra people in.” She nodded nonchalantly. “I guess that makes sense.” Darcy opened her mouth to say something, but abruptly stopped. She was glaring towards someone over Sara’s shoulder. Sara followed her glaze to spot the approach of a tall blonde woman. The blonde held out her hand and raised an expectant eyebrow at Sara. She sat her half empty glass on the bar and shrugged at Darcy. “Pardon me.”

She took the blonde’s hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. As soon as they were on the floor Sara pulled the other woman into a tight, closed frame. The other woman followed her lead, with slight hesitation. “Sara, you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Aves, if you thought I’d miss this, you’ve lost your mind.” Sara stepped forward and it was almost as if they had rehearsed as Ava stepped back perfectly mirroring Sara movements.

Ava fired back with a mocking tone. "Taking care of the Nest is integral to the mission and makes you the most important part of the team." Ava took a breath in through her nose, and shifted her tone to something that sounded more like annoyance. “If he sees you, it’ll blow the whole operation. My team is in place.”

Sara smirked at her. “I know, they are almost as obvious as security.” She subtly gestured towards a man wearing glasses, grinning from ear to ear as he collected a champagne flute from a waiter that walked past him. “He’s the only one actually managing to mostly blend in, because I certainly wouldn’t suspect that he’s a government agent.”

“Gary.” It came as more of a groan than anything else. Sara started to lead Ava into the more intricate moves of a basic tango, but the taller blonde angled to take the lead from her. “No, I’m not going to let you draw anymore attention to yourself than you already have.”

She considered fighting back, but as much as she liked to push Ava Sara knew that tonight was too important for both of them. Sara stepped in closer, thankful for the slow song that played. “Love this dress by the way.” She got close enough that her lips were about to graze the shell of Ava’s ear. “He’s already here. Ray’s with them on the third floor.”

“Ray?” Sara could hear the concern in Ava’s voice.

“He can handle it.” Sara wasn’t sure that was actually true, but she had no choice other than to rely on the boy scout for this. “He was the only one I could get close enough.”

Ava understood right away. “Nora?”

Sara nodded, knowing Ava would be able to feel it. “The deal is about to go down, your team can catch them in the act. Just give us ten minutes before you go up so we can extract Ray.” She tipped her head back so she could look into Ava’s eyes. “Okay?”

Exactly as Sara had expected, she fired back. “Five minutes.” Ava held her gaze.

“Call if you need anything.” She stepped away from the agent, refraining from an even causal kiss. “Good luck, babe.” She quickly collected her purse and walked towards the door, signaling Gideon on the other side of the room with a glance. As she left the party every worse case scenario ran through her mind, but she knew Ava was capable enough to pull it off even though Darhk was involved.

~~~

Ava yawned as she closed the garage door and approached the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. She continued into the condo and flipped the light on before dropping her keys on the counter. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs in the dining room.

“Hey, Beautiful.” Ava looked up and caught Sara’s approach from the living room, there was a definite swagger to her gate. Ava felt somewhere between sad and a little envious that she had already changed out of her red dress. "It's late." Sara's arms wrapped around her and Ava smiled as she leaned into it. "I was getting worried.". Her hands ran gently up and down Ava's back.

Ava sighed and closed her eyes, she wanted to just be in the moment with Sara. "Things got complicated. He tried to run, and Nora was nowhere to be found." Sara's hand stilled against her. She nuzzled into Sara's neck. "Don't worry, we got him."

"Of course you did." Sara's hands dropped to the small of Ava’s back and stilled. "I'm sorry, we've all been working on this for months. And it kills me that I wasn't able to stay to see it through."

"I know." Ava's eyes remained closed as she rested her cheek on Sara's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Ava felt Sara back out of the embrace. "Why don't you go change, shower, whatever you need to do and then meet me in the living room?"

Ava frowned at the loss of contact. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

"Yeah, but all I need to know right now is that you are home and safe. The rest can wait until tomorrow." Sara carefully pushed her away. “Go, change.”

“Hang on, I have something for you.” Ava grabbed a wrapped box from the top of the bookshelf in the hallway. She held up a gift wrapped box towards Sara.

Sara leaned forward and tapped the box. “What’s this?” 

Ava’s throat bobbed as she swallowed audibly. “Open it.”

Sara ripped the paper off the box to reveal a jewelry box, the kind that would typically house a ring. She looked up at Ava, her eyes almost seemed panicked. She held the box up and opened it to reveal a ring, it was just a gold band similar to the ones Sara already wore. She quirked a brow at Ava. “Are you propositioning me?” 

Ava snorted and quickly shook her head. “No, it’s actually functional. So, when you wear it, you can jam transmissions. I’ll show Zari how to set it up so specific frequencies can come through.” Ava took a deep breath before she pulled a matching ring from her pocket. “Now, this feature is something I developed.” She slid the second ring on her own finger and gestured for Sara to do the same. “Tap it twice with your thumb.” 

Sara did as she was instructed, and Ava waited to see her reaction. As long as it was functioning properly the ring would be giving off a very faint vibration. Ava knew that It would be light enough that it was only detectable by the wearer. Sara’s brows knitted together, and she looked to Ava. “What is that?” 

Ava was excited to know that it was working properly. “We both know that there will be times that we won’t be able to talk while we’re working, case in point, tonight.” She nodded to the ring on Sara’s hand and held up her own growing more animated as she spoke. “What you are feeling is my actual heartbeat, real time. It’ll only be active for fifteen seconds, but you can activate it again immediately if you want.” Ava watched as Sara looked at the ring and tapped it again. When she didn’t say anything Ava winced. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” 

She started to take off the ring she wore, but Sara stopped her. “No, it’s perfect.” Sara’s fond smile made her heart skip a beat. "Although, it would have been better earlier.”

“I wanted to celebrate putting Darhk away somehow.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. “Besides, I’m sure there will be lots of other times they’ll be useful. It works both ways, babe. So, what’s your plan for tonight?”

“I have 'The Holiday' ready to stream. The rest of the evening is you, me, and a cheesy romcom.” Sara seemed pretty pleased with herself. “So, how about you get out of that dress and join me on the couch?"

“Change couch to cuddling in bed and that sounds perfect.” Ava leaned in and kissed Sara. "What do you think?"

"That does sound better, doesn't it?" Sara kissed her back. "I'm so glad I decided to kill you."

“You’re such a jerk.” Ava pushed Sara away with a smack and a grin. "And I love you."

Sara stumbled backwards dramatically. "I love you too. I'll grab the champagne and meet you upstairs."

~~~

It had only been almost two hours and Ava found herself snuggled up against the woman she had hired to kill her nearly a year ago. If anyone had suggested that this is where she would have wound up she never would have believed them. Jude Law’s voice droned in the background as Ava rested her chin on Sara’s collarbone, the buzz from the champagne making her eyelids heavy. She took in the scent of Sara’s shampoo mixed with the lingering scotch from the drinks Sara had at the party earlier.

Sara’s breathing was deep and even signifying that she had fallen asleep. Since they had started seeing each other this felt like the first time Sara seemed truly relaxed. Ava hadn’t proposed, but since Sara brought it up she had started to consider it. And maybe that was something that wasn’t in the cards for them. She didn’t even know how Sara felt about marriage, but the panicked look in her eyes may have been an indicator. That would be a conversation for another day. Not today, today she could just rest in her bed with the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! This one is done. I wrote and reworked this last chapter so many times. What can I say, I have trouble letting things go. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Shout out to Xan for the read through and discussions on wrapping this up. There was a VERY different ending, I may post on my Twitter...Io haven't decided yet. It would have involved some major tagging changes that didn't seem fair to anyone three chapters in. Anyway Happy International Fanworks Day!!!!
> 
> ****UPDATE Alternate Ending up on Tumblr (DScully2019)
> 
> What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Feel free to come @ me on Twitter @DScully2019

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Like it? No?
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are ALWAYS appreciated... :)
> 
> And always feel free to come at me on Twitter if you'd like! @DScully2019


End file.
